jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
The Junkman Cometh
"The Junkman Cometh" is an episode in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Synopsis Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen are kicking back and watching wrestling on TV when Brobot appears onscreen. He tells them that he and his robot parents are being attacked by "Moonie Men" and he begs Jimmy to come and help. Carl summarizes their previous adventures with Brobot and Jimmy ignore the message. Carl and Sheen insist that he needs to go save his brother, and Jimmy is persuaded to help, as long as the two of them come with him. At first, Sheen and Carl refuse, but they change their minds once Jimmy tells them that there'll be no TV until they agree to leave. On the way to the moon, Sheen asks several questions regarding how Jimmy and his friends constantly defy the laws of physics, but the answers are drowned out by a happily singing Carl because he doesn't want Sheen to know the questions that asked Jimmy how they breathe in space. Carl and Sheen also try to convince Jimmy to let them stay in the rocket, but he refuses. Once on the moon, the three spot a strange figure approaching in the distance. They're extremely scared, and they hide behind rocks as the figure comes towards them. But it turns out that it's only Brobot. An annoyed Jimmy asks where the Moonie Men are, but it turns out that Brobot only made them up because he wanted to play with Jimmy. Sheen tells Brobot the story of The Boy Who Cried Wolf in order to teach him a lesson, but Brobot doesn't get it. Jimmy insists that they're going home, and he starts to walk back to the rocket. Brobot acts sad and wins Jimmy over. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen collect crystals on the moon as Jimmy complains about Brobot. Suddenly, a dark space cloud appears. Brobot is scared, and he says that this is the horrible scary Junkman who took his parents. Jimmy drags Carl and Sheen off the moon, saying that Brobot should stay and tell his stories to himself. On the way home, they happily talk about how they can still catch the last few minutes of wrestling. Suddenly, the space cloud appears again, and an eerie green light sucks the rocket into it. It turns out that the Junkman was real, and they're stuck on his spaceship. He introduces himself to the boys while playing dramatic piano music. He scans them and declares them to be relatively worthless. However, he's impressed by the rocket, saying that he can use it to make toilets. The Junkman's dog Roxy enters, and Goddard is smitten by her. He tries to flirt with her, but the Junkman notices and imprisons the boys and Goddard. On the way to the cell, Jimmy and his friends see Brobot's parents, who are quite friendly and unconcerned about their fate. Once inside their prison, Sheen plays the harmonica and Jimmy apologizes for not believing Brobot. At this moment, Brobot appears – he hid on the bottom of Jimmy's rocket and came to bust the boys out. He asks them if they're now gonna help him save his parents. Carl and Sheen really don't want to, but Jimmy agrees. They sneak about the spaceship as Jimmy tells everyone the plan: They're to save Brobot's parents and Goddard, find the spaceship, and leave. The scene switches to the Junkman trying to figure out what to sell Goddard for. He gets a call from Gortox the Irritable, who's wondering where the Gravadiscs the Junkman promised her are. The Junkman is planning to use Brobot's parents for the toys, and he puts them on a conveyer belt, asking them if they have any last words. The boys and Brobot then come to the scene. They try to think of what to do, and they finally agree that Brobot should distract the Junkman – something he's quite adept at. While the Junkman chases after Brobot, Carl and Sheen grab Brobot's parents off the conveyer belt and make a run for the rocket. Meanwhile, Goddard has finally won over Roxy's heart. The Junkman is greatly angered by this and the fact that the boys have escaped. He tells Roxy to get them, but she turns on him, allowing Brobot's parents to tie him up. The Junkman tries to attack them while tied to a rolling chair, but he ends up knocking off the steering wheel of his ship, which careens into space. The Junkman insists that he's the only one who can save them and Jimmy unties him under the condition that he'll just save them and leave. But he breaks his promise and runs into an escape pod with Roxy. Jimmy tries to get the ship under control; Brobot insists that he can help, and he's able to save them and defeat the Junkman. Afterwards, everyone enjoys a snack of moon pies on the moon while Brobot and Jimmy play Moon-Tennis together. Voice cast * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Rob Paulsen as Carl Wheezer * Jeffrey Garcia as Sheen Estevez * Frank Welker as Goddard / Roxy * Paul Greenberg as Brobot * Charles Adler as the Junkman Category:Episodes Category:Season 1